Urban English
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: Yuugi decides to teach Yami what slang is.


_**A/N: Another random fic I thought of for the purposes of humor. I mean, come on, if you don't get a chuckle outta Yami tryna decipher slang vocab then you have no sense of humor.**_

 _ **Also, I don't normally put disclaimers in my story for two reasons: It gets redundant after 2 or 3 times, and common sense would show that I don't own anything but a laptop. C'mon now, if I really owned YuGiOh or any of the other shows/games that I write about, you can best believe that I wouldn't be sitting here writing this I'd be chillaxing in my mansion and spending most of my day playin video games. Now, on with the story.**_

 _YuGiOh! Slang Translations_

"Slay? As in, slay a dragon or some other type of beast?"

A choked giggle came from the smaller male next to the Pharaoh. This would probably be the most difficult task that he would ever have to do; not because teaching Yami about the vernacular of his generation was problematic, but because it would be nearly impossible to do this without almost killing himself laughing. "No. That's the actual definition, not the slang definition."

Yami furrowed his brow in confusion. "You mean to tell me that this 'slang' takes already existing words and contorts them to have a different and most likely utterly ridiculous meanings?"

Yuugi nodded. "Sometimes, yes. Other times new words are made up. Like the word 'bruh'."

"'Bruh'?"

"Yes. It's kinda synonymous to 'dude'."

"Then why not say 'dude'?"

"Because ther – I don't have to explain this. You're supposed to be trying to figure out what 'slay' means."

The Pharaoh tapped his chin. "Did you mean 'sleigh' as in the mode of transportation?"

Yuugi knew how much Yami hated being laughed at, and he tried to prevent (or at least muffle) his amusement, he couldn't help it. Besides, even if he did succeed in keeping his laughter at bay, Yami would've noticed, considering the fact that his face reddened by three shades.

"There are kinder ways to tell me that I'm wrong, Yuugi."

"I know," he responded once he got control of his giggles. "I'm sorry. Just…keep thinking of what it could mean."

Yami sighed before interlocking his own fingers and bringing them up to rest his chin on them, his expression changing from confusion to deep thought. For a while the Pharaoh didn't speak, he merely sat with his gaze cast towards the floor, turning the familiarly unfamiliar word over in his mind. The man was very wise, as wisdom came with age, but the concept of slang made him feel completely and utterly…ignorant. There was no alternative meaning to words in Ancient Egypt. What one said was usually what one meant. "Is it a vulgar term?"

"No."

Not vulgar. Didn't mean to kill something. Wasn't the mode of transportation. What kind of senseless meaning had this generation given this word? "I'm unsure. Tell me Aibou, what does it mean?"

Yuugi shifted and reached for his smartphone, looking up the urban explanation. He knew what the word meant, but he figured a more official source could better explain it to his other half. "The internet says that slay means: To succeed in something."

"Then why not just use the word success?"

"Because then it wouldn't make sense."

 _What?_ "How can something that already doesn't make sense not make sense?"

"It makes sense. Just not to you because you've never heard it before." Yuugi then set his phone on his bed and tapped his chin. "Maybe if I explain it, you'll understand. Slay does translate to success, for example: if someone were to look extremely nice in a particular outfit, I would say that they are slaying that outfit. Get it now?"

"Why not simply say that someone looks good? Why must you change the meaning of an already established word? The English language is difficult enough without the addition of these trivial connotations."

Maybe this wouldn't be as funny as Yuugi thought it would be. The Pharaoh was proving to be rather tenacious. Thank God the list of slang words Yuugi had wasn't dreadfully long. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Next word…or phrase, since it's two words: on fleek."

If Yami was confused at "slay" he didn't know what his state of mind was now. What the hell was a "fleek" and how could you be on it? "Pardon?"

"On fleek," The slighter repeated. "What do you think it means?"

"I am unsure. It's a preposition preceding a word that I suspect does not exist."

Yuugi's phone was back in his hand. "On fleek: The quality of being perfect, or exceedingly good."

"Let me guess, saying perfect or good in place of this imprudent phrase would not make sense?" Yami asked, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Actually it would, but 'on fleek' is more fun to say. It's got a nice ring to it."

"Use it in a sentence."

"Our dueling is on fleek."

Silence followed, with the Pharaoh expressing deep thought.

Soon Yuugi grew impatient. This wasn't that hard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out where this 'nice ring' is on this phrase. So far, I've been unable to find it."

A scowl creeped across Yuugi's face. At times, the Pharaoh could be just as snarky as he was wise. Sometimes it was cute, sometimes it was annoying. Right now, it was the latter. "Moving on," the smaller man stated, picking his small list back up. "The next word is Trap."

Before Yuugi could specify that it didn't mean what Yami thought it meant, the king was already giving his opinion. "It's a card. There's nothing 'slang' about that. Next word."

The smaller one bit back a giggle. "Sorry, but you're wrong. In this context, 'trap' has nothing to do with Duel Monsters."

Pause. _What?_ How could trap have another alternate meaning? Just what was this generation doing to the English language? "I'm sorry?"

"In SlangSpeak, the word 'trap' has nothing to do with Duel Monsters."

"Is its meaning anywhere close to its denotation?"

"Not at all."

"Is it vulgar?"

"Yes."

Emergency brake applied. "Trap" was bad? How? What definition could it possibly have that makes it inappropriate? "I'm almost afraid to ask…what is its meaning?"

With his hand that held the phone, Yuugi searched the internet for the best urban definition of the word. "Location where drug deals and gun violence is carried out. Also a type of music. And house."

This was ridiculous. How could anyone associate a card with narcotics and violence? What kind of music was "trap music" and who were the occupants of a "trap house"?

Given the look on his other half's face, the conclusion could be drawn that Yuugi might have taken Yami by surprise. With a chuckle, he continued to explain. "Trap Music is a genre of music that glorifies drug deals and gun violence. Personally, I'm not a fan of it."

"What about the other one – the house? What does that mean?"

"Well," Yuugi bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to explain without having to look up the definition. "…you know how a greenhouse has plants growing in it?"

A nod.

"Well, a trap house has people making drugs in it – illegal drugs, not pharmaceutical drugs."

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. This…this Slang 101 with Professor Yuugi was too much. These words were on the brink of giving him a headache. "Have we finished yet?"

A smug smirk settled on the smaller one's face. "Why?" he asked snidely, "Are you too confused?"

"Not even remotely. I just don't like how I can feel my IQ dropping the more we linger on this subject," The former spirit retorted, causing Yuugi's smirk to falter.

"We have," A quick second was taken to glance at the list, "one more word. Then I'll free you from this prison of modern English and let you go back to the archaic one."

"What you call archaic, I call meaningful. This era is just filled with senseless words, objects, and violence."

Yuugi folded his arms over his chest and gave his head a tilt, feigning a muddled expression. "But…Duel Monsters was invented in this era, and you don't seem to have a problem with it."

This caused the Pharaoh to laugh. "Silly Little One, Duel Monsters was invented in my era. It was recycled in yours. Everything old simply becomes new again."

"That didn't seem to apply to you," the shorter one teased before taking the king's sleeveless arm and pretending as if he were reading words off of it. "Best By 1000 B.C. You expired a long time ago."

Unamused, Yami snatched his arm away. "We're getting off topic. What's the last word?"

"Whip."

"I would say that it's a weapon, but I'm sure your generation has some sort of ridiculous, senseless definition for it."

"A car."

Now wait a whole damn minute. "Slay" was a foolish term, the connotation of "on fleek" was just plain stupid, and "trap" was more shocking than anything but _this –_ this had to take the cake. "Whip" meant car? This just didn't make any sense. "How do you get a motorized vehicle from a weapon?"

"Well, the way I see it, a couple hundred years ago the best mode of transportation was by horse and carriage; and to make the horses move people struck them with whips."

"But in cars today, the use of a whip is not needed. This has to be _the_ most outlandish definition you have given me today, Aibou."

"Why does this bother you so much? You don't even know how to drive. I don't even think you know how to _start_ a car."

"I've seen your friends drive, Aibou. They put the key in the ignition to start it."

"What about cars that don't need keys to start them?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Yami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Those…exist?"

Instead of responding with a simple "yes", the shorter one merely folded his arms and gave triumphant chuckle. "I rest my case."

But the former spirit had no intentions of letting this go any time soon.

"Why is it that none of your friends have cars that don't require keys?"

"Because those cars cost a lot of money. I'm sure Kaiba has a few."

"And that type of car is called a 'whip' as well?"

"Yeah," Yuugi said in an obvious manner. "I mean, it _is_ a car."

"But to call it a weapon? That's rather…stupid."

"It's only stupid to you because you were thrust into this generation instead of growing up in it. Hopefully as time goes by, and you don't feel too High and Mighty to adapt to the culture of this time, you'll figure out what more words mean."

Yami folded his arms. "I am not 'too High and Mighty' to do anything, but I highly doubt that this new portion of the English language will fit into my vocabulary. I'd rather not learn something I think is worthless."

With a sigh that blended irritation and disdain for his futile attempts at educating his other half, Yuugi fell back onto his bed. Not only was the former spirit too stubborn to learn the modern lingo, but he was also unwilling to understand the definition of the terms he had been told. Sometimes Yuugi wondered why he even tried…

 _ **A/N: I think Yami doesn't like slang. Also, I wrote this in January and decided to just sit on it, kinda debating with myself on whether or not I should post it. Its short, but I hope it was at least chuckle worthy. All translations are from Urban Dictionary.**_


End file.
